


New Family

by Miraculousavenger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Autistic Pearl (Steven Universe), Autistic Peridot (Steven Universe), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculousavenger/pseuds/Miraculousavenger
Summary: Nobody is really sure about the new kid in class, Peridot. She's often straight to the point and asks some rude questions. It isn't until one of the teachers, Rose Quartz, notices something that things start looking up for  Peri.





	New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, english isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.

Peridot sighed as she was walking to school. After last nights 'punishment' and the few hours of sleep she had gotten, the 5 miles (8 km) she had to walk to get to the school were hell. She stopped a few yards away from the school gate as she took a deep breath. Yet another new school, yet another year of making no friends and probably getting bullied. It wasn't her fault she couldn't make friends, not really. Her autism made it difficult. The constant change of subject, the lack of contact and the questions that offended people were all things she couldn't change about herself without months of therapy, something her parents would never pay for her. That and the fact that her parents told her she couldn't anybody about her autism made making friends difficult. 

She got shaken out of her thoughts by being pushed over. "Oh, I'm sorry" A female voice said, presumably the person that walked against her. Peridot looked up briefly but once she made eye contact with the girl she looked away again. The girl had a somewhat dark skin and purple hair. She was kinda short, although that wasn't really something Peridot could say because she was definitely shorter. 

"You need help gettin' up again" The girl questioned. 

"No" Peridot bluntly answered. The girl frowned but walked away, muttering about her being rude. 

Peridot's eyes trailed after her while pushing her glasses back on her face. She was frowning. Was she actually being rude? Was the girl joking? She just said no. Was something wrong with that? Wasn't she suppose to say that? She shrugged her shoulders before bending down and adjusting her prothese. The skin of her stump felt raw and itchy from the walk, it might have been bleeding too. She really needed to get fitted for a new one, but she was afraid to ask her parents.

After gathering her thoughts for a few seconds she walked into the school, Beach City High, and straight to the head office to get her schedule. "Hello, I'm Peridot Diamond, the new student" She spoke to the skinny woman that had blue hair and bangs that almost covered her eyes. The woman simply nodded before standing up and retrieving some papers. She shoved them in Peridot's hands before signaling she could leave. 

Peridot looked down at her schedule, seeing the first class she had was math. The first few classes were uneventful. Now it was the fifth period and luckily for her, no one had spoken to her as of yet, considering she sat in the back every class and skipped lunch because her mother felt she didn't deserve it today. Now she had history. She walked into the class, she was the only one there except the teacher. The teacher smiled wide. She was a giant of a woman with large pink curls and oddly enough no shoes. 

"Hello, you must be my new student. I'm Rose Quartz but everyone here calls me Miss Rose" Her voice was soft, gentle just like her smile. Peridot simply nodded, she wasn't a big fan of talking. The women was still smiling so Peridot didn't think she minded. "Why don't you go sit in the back, in the left corner. There is still a spot free."

She nodded and went to sit down. After a few minutes, people started coming in. Nobody really caught her attention until a girl with a blue hijab walked in. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a band shirt underneath and black jeans. She looked at the spot and frowned when she noticed Peridot. 

"Why are you sitting on my spot?" The girl asked angrily. Peridot blinked, she wasn't expecting that, although she liked the girl's bluntness. "Miss Rose said I could sit here because the seat was empty". 

As if she heard her name being called, Miss Rose walked right towards the two. "Oh, Lapis, I thought because you normally sit there" She pointed to the seat next to Peridot "That it would be okay for Peridot to sit here. There aren't any other spots available right now. If you would like I can ask the janitor to bring in another table before the next lesson"

The girl, Peridot now knew her name was Lapis, nodded while still glaring at Peridot. Once Rose had started talking to another student Lapis turned to her and hissed "Move Over". Peridot did a told not wanting the girl to get more angry at her. She sat down on the other seat at the table and started unpacking her stuff. Quickly enough the lesson started and Peridot started taking notes. During the class she noticed that the ink of her pen was smudging on the sleeve of her hoodie so she rolled it up, revealing the large bruises in the shapes of fingers on her arm. She was used to it and in her other school, nobody cared either so she didn't think much of it.

She also didn't see the way Lapis ogled her arm or the way Miss Rose frowned while looking at her.  The lesson went by quite quickly for Peridot. Maybe it was the way Miss Rose managed to keep everyone's attention. Once the bell had rung, however, Peridot immediately started packing. She was making her way out of the classroom when Miss Rose's voice caught her attention, "Peridot, could you stay for a moment?". Peridot frowned, had she done something wrong?

Once Miss Rose and Peridot were the only ones in the classroom Rose started talking "What happened to your arm?"

Peridot blinked, she had not expected that question that's for sure. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before saying "I fell". 

Miss Rose hummed disbelievingly. Peridot felt nervous if her parents found out that her teacher was suspicious they would surely punish her but if they found she lied to a teacher they would too. She just wanted to get out of this conversation. Peridot quickly walked out of the classroom before Miss Rose could ask another question. 

The week went on. She didn't have any history for the rest of the week and because of that, she hadn't seen Miss Rose anymore. For the next four weeks, Miss Rose would ask what happened and every time Peri said she fell. 

The fifth lesson, however, Rose stood up walked out the door of the classroom. She stopped in the doorway and motioned for Peri to follow. She, of course, obligingly did. They started walking in the hallway. A lot of people were staring, but they weren't giving mean stares or confused, they looked at Peri with sympathy. It confused her. Finally, they stopped in front of the main office. The two of them walked inside. "Hey Pearl, I need to talk to headmistress Diamond". Rose said to the blue-haired woman behind the desk. The woman, Pearl, nodded before pointing at the door. 

 "What can I do for you?" the tall headmistress asked while they were walking in her office. 

Miss Rose turned back around to look at Peridot: "Why don't you wait outside while I talk with headmistress Diamond".

Peridot nodded, walking out of the office and sitting down on one of the waiting room chairs. She played with the sleeve of her right hand, losing the track of time. Before she knew it two hours had passed. The bell to signal the end of the day rang when Miss Rose finally came back from the office. 

Miss Rose gently at her. "Come on, sweetheart. You're coming with me today", her voice was calm as she walked to the teachers parking lot. Peridot had to walk fast to keep up her, she felt the burn of her prothese rubbing against her stump. Rose got into an old red truck and motioned for the girl to do the same. Peridot obediently did so. Rose started driving, turning onto the freeway not long after. 

"Uh, where are we going?", Peridot tentatively asked when she noticed they weren't in town anymore. 

"We are going to the hospital to get you checked out" Rose easily said as though it didn't matter at all. 

A spike of panic shot through Peridot: "What about my parents. They'll get mad if I don't come home on time".

Rose smiled mysteriously at the younger girl: "Don't worry about them. Headmistress Diamond will deal with them.  

 


End file.
